


人鱼AU

by xiaosinian



Category: Wall Street (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

一  
Gordon从来不理解美人鱼童话的迷人之处，但当他亲眼所见那神奇的物种时，还是惊叹于他们的美丽。  
人鱼们长长的鱼尾在水中摆动，阳光折射进水底，照在鳞片上，散发出不停变换着的炫目色彩，像是一团流动的光晕，将水族箱变成了一个童话中的世界。  
这能给他带来一笔好收益，Gordon想着。这几只他意外得来的人鱼会在拍卖会上卖个好价钱，人们总是喜欢这种带着点梦幻色彩的东西，虽然在Gordon看来他们还不如几幅能够升值的画作来得实在，至少挂在墙上的画不用人每天喂食。  
食物从水族箱的顶部投入，那些小鱼一进入就四散开来，人鱼们追赶上去，将其吞噬入腹。这一幕令Gordon感觉怪异，拥有着人类上半身的生物露出凶残的一面，有鲜血在水中弥漫开来，显露出一种扭曲的不现实的美感，就如同人鱼的存在一样。  
他想要走开，但一只人鱼引起了他的注意力。那只雄性人鱼静静地呆在水底，没有去捕食，连鱼尾的摆动都极其缓慢，在一个瞬间Gordon怀疑他已经死了。似乎是感受到了他的目光，人鱼看向了他，与他对视。这很奇怪，在他进到这里后，人鱼们几乎与他没有任何形式的交流，就像是真正的鱼类一样。虽然有传言人鱼的智商可以与人类相比，但Gordon并没有发现什么迹象可以证明这一点。  
那只人鱼看了他一会儿，咬了咬下唇像是下定了什么决心，缓缓地向他游来，停在了离玻璃不远的地方。那是只年轻的人鱼，如果以人类的标准来看，像是个二十几岁的男孩子。他并不能说是英俊，反倒是有些漂亮，他的面容带着种你知道他已经成年了，但还是想叫他孩子的天真与无辜感。人鱼用水润润的眼睛看着他，他觉得那里面有种哀求的意味。  
“他怎么了？”Gordon问道。  
“不用管他，Gekko先生，”随行人员看了一眼答道，“他是最不安分的一只，总是借各种机会攻击人类，一个想逗弄他的工作人员差点被他咬断手指。”  
“他以前也这样过吗？”  
“那倒没有，但谁知道这是不是他的新把戏，他简直就像只狐狸一样狡猾，或许他们真的有人类的智商。”那人说道。  
Gordon点了点头，打算离开。身后传来很轻的拍击声，他扭头看去，人鱼的手贴在了水族箱的玻璃上，像是在挽留他。那双漂亮的眉毛簇了起来，鱼尾轻轻摇摆，Gordon有一种错觉，那只人鱼更像犬科动物正在向他摇尾巴。  
他想了一想，吩咐道：“把他弄出来检查一下。我不想他们有什么差错。”  
几个人应声而去，人鱼看了他们一眼，像是明白了什么，又冲着Gordon摆了摆鱼尾像是在表示感谢。

人鱼被弄上了岸，几个人迅速地将他的腰部束缚在了地上，他们说人鱼的尾部很有力，要扣住腰部防止他们袭击人类。Gordon站在一边，看着他们对人鱼做基础检查，他注意到人鱼脖子上挂着一个小牌子，他俯下身去，看到上面写着“Bud”。  
“你们给他起的名字？”Gordon问。  
“并没有什么用，”一个工作人员抬起头回答道，“他对这名字没有任何反应，他们都是，这名字只能帮我们方便指代。”  
“不错的名字。”Gordon随口回应。人鱼测过头来看了他一眼，眨了眨眼睛。Gordon忍不住笑了一下，他觉得这只人鱼是能听懂的，这很有趣。  
检查结果是人鱼有些发烧，为了进一步确定发烧缘由，他们把他带离水边，去做进一步检查。本着对自己财产的重视，Gordon跟了过去。  
他们说曾经试过让人鱼离水30分钟，证明是可行的。在等待结果的时候，人鱼的黑发慢慢的干了，乖顺地垂在额前，让他显得更加年轻。像是离水时间太长觉得有些干涩，人鱼舔了舔嘴唇，Gordon皱起了眉，他开始怀疑自己的下属所说的对这只人鱼的逗弄是不是有些太多了。即使这条人鱼是个人类，那种天真感也让会人想要去逗一逗他，更何况他是一个珍稀物种。  
拍的片子显示人鱼的肋骨有一处骨裂，没人知道是怎么弄的，可能是在水里撞到了什么。“他总是个捣蛋鬼，是吧。”Gordon露出个笑容，低头打量着那只人鱼。人鱼微微抿了下嘴唇，像是对这个结论表示抗议。  
Gordon对人鱼的兴趣越来越浓了，他想这种生物不知道还有多少有趣的地方，发现得越多对价格越有好处，他自己也可以从中得到乐趣。于是他开口：“把他送到我那里吧，对他的康复有好处。”

人鱼一入水就潜进了水底，Gordon暂时看不到他在哪里。  
“Gekko先生，你要小心他。人鱼的尾巴和牙齿都很有力，会对人类造成伤害。”人鱼原本的饲养者对Gordon说，不像封闭的水族箱，开放的泳池让他有些不放心。Gordon点了点头，他知道不能被这种生物的外表所蒙骗，但实际上，他还是没把对方的话放在心上，他的潜意识里总有种感觉，这种人鱼不会对他造成伤害。可能是因为对一只被捕获的猎物的轻视，也可能只是因为人鱼在痛苦的时候选择了向他求助。  
“他很聪明，伤害我对他没好处。”Gordon回答道，送走了对方。  
当只剩他一个人站在水边的时候，人鱼缓缓地浮了上来，他先露出了一双眼睛窥探，在确定没有危险后把上半身浮出了水面，犹豫着是否要接近岸边。  
“Bud？”Gordon试探着喊了一声。  
人鱼向他游了过来，双手搭在了岸边，抬起头看着他，清亮的眼睛看上去温顺无害。Gordon蹲了下来，他还记得得到的警告，但好奇心战胜了他的警惕性。  
“你能听懂是吧，”他小心地伸出手去，一边轻声问着，“你喜欢这个名字吗？”  
人鱼露出了个笑容，漂亮的嘴唇张开，隐约露出两侧的两颗小尖牙。被咬到的时候一定很疼，Gordon想着，想要收回手，但还是停顿了一下，就在这停顿的瞬间，人鱼将脸靠了上来，轻轻摩挲了两下。  
一股征服的喜悦感油然而生，Gordon决定他喜欢这条别人口中不安分但在他面前异常乖顺的小东西。他笑了起来，转而摸了摸人鱼的脸颊：“乖孩子，Buddy。”  
虽然还因为发烧而有些病恹恹的，但人鱼的眼睛亮了一下。像是有些不好意思，他又沉回了水底。Gordon在水边多呆了一会儿，离开去做自己的工作，这只人鱼的存在让他一整天都保持着好心情。  
二  
“Bud？”Gordon站在水边喊着，但人鱼就是藏在水底不出来。医生们站在他身后，建议像在水族箱时那样把Bud直接捞出来。  
“以我们的经验，他听不懂你是在叫他。”他们对Gordon说，看着Gordon的眼神好像他在异想天开。  
一群蠢货，Gordon压下了对这群无知者的厌恶，让他们先去外面等一会儿。他知道Bud能听懂，只是在有些人面前装作不懂，这个认知又让他觉得有种他们合伙愚弄了别人的得意感。  
“Buddy？”他又喊了一声，这次人鱼出现了，但离他很远，漂亮的嘴唇弯成一个不开心的弧度，鱼尾在身后抗议般地拍着水。  
Gordon叹了口气，Bud不喜欢抽血化验，上一次他们把他的全身束缚住他依然挣扎得很厉害，身上都被勒出了印记。结束后Bud沉到水底怎么叫都不出来，直到Gordon已经放弃打算离开时才放弃那点小脾气匆忙跑出来，鱼尾掀起一个巨大的水花，还没走出几步的Gordon被溅了一身。  
“Buddy，你要是乖乖的，我就不让他们绑住你，怎么样？”Gordon对Bud说，他在内心嗤笑了一声，这很疯狂，他居然在和一条人鱼打着商量。  
但Bud转了转眼珠，点了下头，对他的话全然信任，于是Gordon对这种有些可笑的谈话的抗拒转眼间就消失在满足感中了。  
一条没有束缚的人鱼让医护人员有些紧张，他们劝说Gordon还是采取预防措施比较好。Bud透过那几个人有点紧张地看着Gordon，“你们做就是了，不会出问题的。”Gordon拒绝了他们的提议，他看到Bud轻轻地舒了一口气，乖顺地歪着头躺在了那里，湿漉漉的黑发披散开来。  
血样成功地抽取了出来，他们又检查了人鱼肋骨的伤，告诉Gordon他恢复得很好。Gordon满意地点了点头，他需要在拍卖前让Bud完全康复，这么会讨人喜欢的人鱼应该卖个好价钱。

重新回到水里的Bud很开心，先去游了好几圈才回到岸边。他看向Gordon经常用来放食物的桌子，拍了拍鱼尾，让Gordon知道他饿了。  
事实证明人鱼们不是只能吃生的食物，实际上他们似乎更喜欢熟食。Gordon取来切好的牛排，用叉子喂给Bud。他想过其实他大概能教会Bud用刀和叉子自己吃，但那个场景太怪异了，他不想让自己觉得Bud和人类过于相似。这不过是一种珍稀动物，当作商品贩卖再合理不过。  
Bud很快吃光了盘子里的食物，舔了舔嘴角的酱汁，像还没有吃够一样守在岸边。Gordon拿起桌子上本来给自己准备的甜甜圈，犹豫了一下掰了一小块喂给了他，毕竟没有什么能够证明人鱼不能吃甜甜圈。但Bud喜欢这个还是让他觉得有些惊奇，觉得有趣他把一整个都喂给了他。他看着还在吸吮嘴唇上残留糖霜的人鱼，笑了出来：“我觉得我知道你为什么没有人鱼线了。”  
这样的话对Bud来说还是有些难以理解，他困惑地看着Gordon，双臂搭在岸边，露出上半身。Bud的身材确实谈不上健美，但有一种匀称的少年感，就像他的脸一样，很讨人喜欢。  
但Gordon还是提醒自己要注意控制Bud的体重，没谁会想出高价买一只圆滚滚的人鱼，再可爱也不行。  
Bud显然还不知道自己即将面临甜甜圈只能限量供应的悲惨境地，吃饱后的他玩心大起。但Gordon却起身想要离开，他赶紧伸手抓住了Gordon的脚腕，结果差点把对方拽进水里。  
Gordon被吓了一跳，另一只脚下意识地向抓住他的手臂踹了过去，他没听到人鱼小小地哀鸣了一声，他全部的想法都是曾经得到的警告。脚腕恢复了自由后，他站在安全的地方，不无恼火地看着那条人鱼。他在考虑着把人鱼送回去，但Bud一副受惊的表情看着他，张了张嘴像是想说什么，然而却没有这个能力。最后人鱼抿了抿嘴唇，一扭身钻进了水里。  
他可能要失去人鱼的信任了，Gordon想着，冷静下来的他有点后悔自己的过惊反应，他回想一下每一次他要走时Bud的表现，都是在挽留他，这一次不过是付诸行动了而已。人鱼本来是要向他表示亲近的，但他毁掉了这次大好的机会。  
Gordon从来都认为机会是只有一次的，生活没有给你多少挽回的余地。但在Bud这里，他不知道哪里来的信心想再试一次，他走近了水边，“嘿Buddy，我反应过度了，你太突然吓到我了，”他说着，紧紧地盯着水面的动静，“你是想让我留下来陪你玩吗，捣蛋鬼？”  
一阵短暂的沉默后，Bud露出了眼睛，小心地看着他。他伸出手去，“来吧，Buddy，”他说道，“到岸边等我？我得去换身衣服。”  
人鱼的眼睛里带了笑意，当Gordon回来时，他正把下巴担在岸边眼巴巴地等待着，当看到Gordon时，他用力地甩了下尾巴，一大泼水把Gordon从头到脚浇的通透。  
“嘿！”Gordon抗议着，在内心咒骂这该死的生物的无聊，他本来只想在岸边陪他一会儿的，但既然已经湿透了，他考虑着下水的可能性。那很危险，他知道，水里是人鱼的天下，想一想人鱼猎杀猎物的场景，那简直令人胆寒。但他想赌一把，他得做点什么再次得到人鱼刚刚被他伤害到的信任。  
他下了水，Bud开心地睁大了眼睛，钻进了水里，绕着Gordon打转。他伸出手去，触碰到了人鱼的皮肤，然后是鱼尾滑过，冰凉光滑的触感让他打了个寒颤。Bud没有躲开，Gordon感觉人鱼好像在水下轻轻地用手指碰了他的手一下。他低头看去，在水纹波动中Bud的脸看不太真切，但他觉得对方抬起眼睛看了他。  
忽然Bud游开了，游到了岸边钻出水面，回过头来看着Gordon。他等了一会儿，然而Gordon正在思考下一步要怎么做，站在水里没有动。于是Bud又游了回来，绕着Gordon转了一圈，鱼尾滑过他的小腹，之后再一次游到了岸边。人鱼来回游了好几次，Gordon终于意识到他是想让自己和他一起。这简直可笑，没有任何人类可以游得过一条人鱼，Gordon一开始还能在水面下看到那条尾巴反射出的色彩，还没游到一半，人鱼已经到了岸边，露出了一个开心的笑容看着他。  
Gordon根本不知道这有什么可开心的，他这么想着到达了岸边。但令他满意的是，现在人鱼没有任何防备的迹象了，就像刚刚的事情没发生过一样。Gordon抬手试探着抚摸了Bud的脸颊，在没有得到反对后，手向后滑去到了人鱼的耳后，摩挲着他的耳朵，就像在揉一条宠物狗。Bud闭上了眼睛，一副心满意足的模样，忽然间又睁开眼睛，皱起了眉，他不是在生气，倒是有点撒娇性质的不满。  
Gordon顺着人鱼的目光看向对方的胳膊，刚被自己踹过的地方有一大块淤青。Gordon嗤笑了一声，抬起了Bud的胳膊检查了一下，“好啦，没有什么大事，”他说道，半是诱哄半是不以为意，“你不能怪我没信任你，你吓着我了。何况你今天也不相信我，他们向我提议把你绑起来时你害怕我违背承诺真的那么做是吧？”  
人鱼错开了目光，嘴唇紧闭着，一副心虚的模样。Gordon在心底得意地笑了，但他做出一副和解的姿态，“所以我们都不计较了怎么样？”他提议，进一步哄骗着，“我们都学着互相信任，你说呢，Buddy？”  
在他预料之中的，Bud向他点了点头，但在他意料之外的，人鱼微微侧过头，在他的掌心轻吻了一下。  
三  
人鱼是稀有的商品，见过他们的人很少。大多数进入市场的人鱼最后都被权贵们收藏进了家里。而为了避免一些动物保护组织来找麻烦，很多关于人鱼的资料都只在小范围内传播。Gordon花了些关系，弄来了一套可以深入了解人鱼的视频。  
但他并没料到里面的内容会是那样的血腥暴力。他了解那些权势层的糜烂，但大多数时候都是混乱的男女关系和肮脏的内幕交易。他没想到那些衣冠楚楚的男男女女会真的让自己的双手沾满血腥，而且是对着与人类那么相似的人鱼。  
他听说过人鱼可以幻化出双腿，但那需要他们的自愿。没谁会自愿去迎合即将到来的玩弄，他在视频里亲眼见到了那些人对人鱼的双腿的百般亵玩，还有对幻化后与人类没有区别的身体的性行为。那很残酷，但更残酷的是逼人鱼变化出双腿所采取的方式。  
人鱼在面对鳞片被拔掉的剧痛时为了自保会不得不幻化出双腿。Gordon亲眼所见视频里用了很长一段展现这一过程，那些漂亮的鳞片被一片片掀起，从身体上剥离，扔到一旁就好像那是晚餐后被扔进垃圾桶的扇贝壳。人鱼发出一声声的哀鸣但没办法令围观的人们心软，当他最后忍受不住变出双腿时，那双修长美好的腿拖在满地的血水里，  
又被强行打开，实施新一轮的暴虐。  
他听到人鱼的哀鸣中夹杂了几个请求的单词。有的人鱼能够这样说出几个字，有的不能，但Gordon有理由怀疑即使是会说话的人鱼也不过是因为疼痛而强行学会了几个求饶的字眼而已。   
Gordon合上电脑，压抑着那股恶心的感觉，他觉得自己会有一段时间不想吃鱼了。他一边平复着胃里的不适感一边考虑着关于他手里的几只人鱼的幻化和说话的问题。如果在拍卖会的展示上他们能做到这些，肯定会将价格进一步提高，但这意味着他可能要使用到暴力的手段。  
“Gekko先生，到晚餐时间了。”他的助手来提示他，打断了他的思考。他起身去拿要给人鱼的食物，除了Gordon，其他人依然对亲手给人鱼喂食带有恐惧感，毕竟谁也不能确定Bud会对除了Gordon以外的人做些什么。  
Gordon让Bud上了岸，擦干了他让他趴在地毯上自己用手拿三明治。Gordon坐在他旁边，看着在灯光下色彩绚丽的鳞片，想起视频里展示的鳞片，他觉得那些远没有活生生的人鱼身上的漂亮，但也依然价值不菲。然后他又想起了失去鳞片的人鱼血淋淋的下半身，此时眼前的景象让他觉得那不太值得。  
他忍不住伸手摸了摸人鱼冰凉光滑的鳞片，反射的光晕打在他的手指上，让他觉得自己整个人好像都被笼罩了进去。他感受到Bud猛地打了个激灵，迅速地回过了头。人鱼可能是想露出牙齿进行威胁，然而被塞满了食物的嘴没能起到那个效果。在想起来是谁在摸他之后，Bud镇定了下来，转过头接着去吃东西了。Gordon意识到人鱼确实害怕鳞片被伤害，但紧接着，Bud的鱼尾向着他的方向挪动了一下，更方便他的触碰。然后他想，算了，如果真的把鳞片剥掉，能不能逼着变出双腿和说话还不一定，剥落后的伤口一定不会太快好起来，赶不上拍卖会的。

早就有一些朋友和Gordon提起想要见一见人鱼，看在这一次合作愉快的份上，他终于把人带了过来，但和他的生意伙伴们同来的几个半大孩子还是令他有些不满，那群正处在目中无人的年龄的年轻人从来都是他不想接触的对象。  
但作为一个在生意场上混迹多年老狐狸，Gordon还是做出了一副欢迎的姿态。“尽量离他远点，如果你们不想被他溅一身水的话。”他提醒着，这不是玩笑话，他曾经带一位女士来过这里，就在他和对方在很近的距离交谈的时候，一泼水从天而降，把对方浇了个通透，他也连带着遭了殃。他本来以为自己才是目标，但在他过后责问Bud为什么要坏他好事的时候，隐隐约约意识到这条人鱼只是不喜欢别的人出现在这里。  
“Bud。”他喊了一声，过了几秒钟，人鱼慢慢地浮了出来，一脸的不情愿。但这回Gordon分不清他是不想见人还是单纯的没睡醒，好在Bud还记得他吩咐过的事情，向岸边游近了一点，让人们能更好地看清。  
“它真漂亮，”有人感叹，“如果它不是只人鱼，我打赌会有很多女人为他心碎的。”  
“它是只人鱼更好，不用为它心碎，只要享受就好了。”有人回道。不知道为什么，那人语气中的轻浮让Gordon觉得不舒服，于是他岔开了话题，离水边远了一点去谈论生意上的事，毕竟这才是他们聚在这里的真正原因。  
他背对着泳池，没有看到几个孩子下了水。他们形成了一个比较松散的圆圈，人鱼被围在中间。一开始相安无事，Bud有些好奇地看着他们，如果他是个人类，大概也是差不多的年龄。有个女孩子伸手想要摸摸他，人鱼一下子退后了一点，但又停住了，似乎是意识到这样的反应不是很妥当，然而他又确实不想再让别人接近。他们僵持在那里，场面有几分尴尬。女孩讪讪地收回手，在她对面，Bud身后的一个男孩，不知道是因为喜欢她还是只是单纯地想显摆自己，上前一步抓住了Bud的胳膊，说道：“怕什么，来摸摸它。”  
有了领头的，剩下的几个孩子都凑了上来，在他们摸着人鱼的脸和上半身时，他就在挣扎，不满的表情反而让他们笑了起来。有人胆子大了起来，伸手去摸他下半身的鳞片，就在那一瞬间，人鱼猛地侧过头，狠狠地咬上了抓着他肩膀的手。手的主人一声惨叫，在短暂的松手后却又紧紧地抓住了人鱼的手臂。  
“它咬人！”那个男孩恼怒地叫着，这个年纪的凶性被激了起来。几个人一起抓住了人鱼，Bud犹豫了一下，就是这一犹豫，一个孩子伸手掀起了片鳞片，一用力拔了下来。人鱼一声哀鸣，站在远处谈生意的人们都看了过来，Gordon脸色一变，走到了水边。被宴会的主人盯着，他们开始打怵，手松了一点，人鱼用力地冲撞，把一个女孩撞了一个踉跄，他趁着这个机会一扭身从缝隙里钻了出去，扎到水底不见了踪影。  
几个人湿淋淋地上了岸，被咬男孩的母亲上去查看，手背血肉模糊的一个牙印已经被咬得对穿。“他怎么会咬人？”有人问道。Gordon也有点惊讶，虽然他一直被提醒，但在他心底其实一直没把这事放在心上，他总觉得这条人鱼顶多是淋人点水，至少对他是这样。  
但这点惊讶完全压不住他的怒火，他看着这群孩子，只觉得Bud咬得还轻。大人们打着圆场，但孩子完全不领情，“他们说拔鳞片时人鱼会变出双腿，”Gordon这才看见说话的人手里握着的鳞片，他当时觉得脑子轰隆一下要炸开了，勉勉强强才听清那人的话，“他根本没有变出来，我很好奇。”  
“两条腿的蠢货已经够多了，”Gordon尽最大努力把自己平复下来，说道，“即使我不想看也总会出现在我面前。”  
大人们有些尴尬，道着歉收拾东西准备离开。“鳞片留下。”Gordon开口，他可不打算让人带走鳞片做收藏或是卖掉。“啪”的一声，那孩子把鳞片扔到了地上，他的父亲做样子地一边道歉一边责怪孩子，快速地与Gordon告别。  
鳞片孤零零地躺在一汪水迹里，光线折射下泛着血红色，Gordon一阵恶心，他觉得自己又有几周不能吃鱼了。他本来想着考虑下怎么以损坏财产做把柄在生意中占些便宜，然后突然间意识到人鱼的状况才是最重要的事。  
“Buddy？”Gordon轻声叫着，担心人鱼会不理他。让他松了口气，Bud应声出现，用脸磨蹭Gordon的手掌，像是在寻求安慰。Gordon揉捏着他的耳朵，叹了口气，“我得看看你的伤。”他说道。  
人鱼小心翼翼地移动到了岸上，Gordon想那一定很疼，见到的伤口也印证了这点，扇形的边缘被血迹勾勒出来，失去鳞片保护的嫩肉裸露在外，那里面的肉太细嫩了，让人觉得边缘的血迹在往里渗，整个一片都有点发红。  
那景象搞得Gordon连周围完好的鳞片都不敢碰，但他觉得还是要想点办法止血，他问：“我能给你上点药吗？”  
Bud回头用闪亮亮的眼睛看他，他想自己怎么会问这种问题，Bud那么信任他，他该知道答案的。他起身去拿药，回来坐在了Bud身边。人鱼的手臂抱住了他的腰，脸也埋在了他的腿上。他小心地用棉球蘸了药擦拭伤口，搂着他的手臂收紧了，好像是觉得这样还不够，Bud松开了他的腰，抓过了他暂时空闲的那只手，握住了胳膊，把脸贴在掌心里微微发抖。  
Gordon知道他疼，但也没办法告诉他还没真正碰到鳞片剥落流血的地方呢。Gordon尽可能轻地碰上去，抓着他的手几乎把指甲陷进肉里去。人鱼的脸在他的掌心里摩挲了好几下，他也分不清是Bud头发上的水还是眼泪滴在他手上了，他一面想着不至于吧一面觉得心里不舒服，然后听到了一声含含糊糊的“Gekko先生”。  
他当时的第一念头是有人来找他，但不知道怎么的手就抖了一下，夹着棉球的镊子直接就捅在了伤口上，就听见人鱼抓紧他胳膊尖叫了一声：“Gekko先生！”  
后来想起来Gordon也很佩服自己，他在人鱼说话的事实面前做的第一件事是用手摸着Bud的头发来表示抚慰，然后手很稳地把药涂完了。他把药放在一边，抬起了Bud的头，让他仰着脸看着自己，对着人鱼笑了笑，说了一句：“所以说人鱼真的会说话？”  
“Gekko先生。”Bud轻声说，脸上的表情像是小孩子在玩吹泡泡，觉得这很新奇。本来Gordon想问他还会不会说别的话，但他不想让Bud发现自己现在的兴奋，于是他的注意力转移到了刚刚被Bud紧紧握着的胳膊，上面已经出现了淤青。  
“你手劲还真大，还会咬人，”Gordon说，捏着Bud的脸让他露了露牙，“你刚才怎么可能让他们抓住逃不开？是怕他们不高兴我没面子？”  
人鱼没回答，只是眨了眨眼睛。忽然间Gordon心里有些不是滋味，“放心吧，我不会再让他们来了。”他承诺着。  
Bud看着他，想摆一摆尾巴，结果扯到了伤口咧了咧嘴，最后也只是又叫了他一遍：“Gekko先生。”  
人鱼好像只会说这一句话，但Gordon没觉得厌烦，他喜欢这条人鱼的声音。他会卖出一个好价钱，Gordon想着，但也要给他找一个好主人。  
四  
“Gordon，有电话找你。”Darien推门走了进来，Gordon动了下腿让枕在上面的人鱼抬下脑袋。人鱼显然没有完全清醒过来，拽住了Gordon的手臂一脸不情愿。  
“Gekko先生……”Bud含糊不清地说着，睡眼惺忪地看着Gordon。  
“让Darien先陪你一会儿。”Gordon拍了拍Bud的脸安慰着，把手臂抽了出来。  
Gordon知道Bud并不抗拒Darien的陪伴，毕竟Darien是除了他以外最经常出现在这里的人。但当他回来时，看见Darien坐在他刚刚的躺椅上，手里拿着平板，Bud和她一起看着什么的时候，Gordon有了一个新的念头。  
Darien在和Bud说着什么，女孩子就是这样，即使知道养的宠物不会说话，也能对着说上很久。Bud正抬着头看她，忽然意识到Gordon的到来，扭头看向Gordon，眼睛里的笑意表明了他刚刚很开心。Darien站了起来，和Gordon道别准备下班回家，Bud有点恋恋不舍的样子。  
“Darien，”Gordon叫住了她，“我今晚可能会给你打电话，有些事情要和你商量。”  
“什么事情？”  
“不是现在。”Gordon用余光看了眼Bud，说道。  
Darien有点疑惑，但还是点点头表示知道了。Bud重新枕回Gordon的腿上，Gordon揉了揉他的头发，问道：“你们刚才做什么了？”他知道得不到回应，于是自顾自的说了下去，“你喜欢她吗，Buddy？试试叫她的名字。”  
“Gekko先生。”Bud嘟囔着，换了个姿势让自己躺得更舒服一点。Gordon在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，心里叹了口气。

“你以后多去陪陪他，看看能不能教他说出别的话来。”Gordon说道。  
“你说他可以说话，但我还没听到过，Gordon，不会是你的幻听吧。”Darien在电话那面笑了起来。  
“大概是因为他只会叫我Gekko先生的原因？”Gordon也笑了一声，“试试让他叫你的名字。”  
“你有没有想过这可能是个神奇的诅咒，人鱼只能叫出自己喜欢的人的名字什么的。”  
“你看了太多童话故事了，Darien，你看过那些视频，他们还会求饶，”Gordon嗤笑着，“即使你说的是对的，让他喜欢上你。”  
“你是想让我用美人计？”  
“你不吃亏，他挺漂亮的。”  
“你不吃醋？”  
“得了吧，他是条人鱼，再怎么像人也是条鱼。”Gordon觉得这很好笑，漫不经心地答道。  
“Gordon，你是个怪物，”Darien感叹着，但语气中又带了几分调笑，“好吧，我去试试。”

“这没有用，”Darien用毛巾擦拭着头发上的水，说道，“我再问下去他就要警觉起来了。”  
“他明明挺喜欢你的，你们玩得很开心。”Gordon说着，想劝Darien再试一试。  
“但你一来，他连球都不玩了，”Darien有点不满，“蠢透了的水球。”  
“他还不如不说话，我要怎么卖一条只会叫卖家名字的人鱼？”  
Darien停下了手中的动作，想了一想：“不如，你直接劝他把双腿变出来？他那么喜欢你，会答应的。”  
“变出来有什么用，他还能变回去，如果卖出去之后他不肯变出双腿，买家会找麻烦的。”  
“那说话不也是一样？他现在说了，之后就不说了，买家也会很不满。”  
“说话和变出双腿又不一样，”Gordon皱眉，“他如果会说别的话，即使在新主人手里也不会坚持保持沉默的，说话又不像双腿那样有那么多的玩法等着他。”  
“你怎么就肯定他是不会说别的话而不是不想说？”Darien问，又伸手制止了Gordon，“不用回答，我也不知道，我们对人鱼知道的太少了，想太多也没有用。但你知道什么是最重要的吗？你要怎么告诉他你是想要卖掉他？他真的喜欢你。”  
“他是条人鱼，”Gordon说，“即使他不同意还能做出些什么？”

Gordon虽然这么说，但他还是不打算现在就告诉Bud实话，他得利用这份亲近。Bud正趴在他的旁边，他抬起了Bud的下巴，问：“你喜欢Darien吗？”  
人鱼点了点头。“试试说她的名字，她会很开心的。”Gordon诱哄着他，结果人鱼闭上了嘴。  
“你真的不会说别的话？”Gordon对他皱眉，语气里带了点烦躁。像是意识到了什么，人鱼开始有些抗拒，向后退了一点。Gordon发现了，赶紧换了个玩笑的语气：“那你会唱歌吗？”  
人鱼的嘴唇抿得更紧了，但这次不是抗拒，只是有点小孩子生气的意味。Gordon顺利地换过了话题，没再提说话的事。他开始意识到可能是自己的意图太明显了，Bud已经开始警觉了，他没法继续下去了。  
Gordon很失望，但一想到Bud只能叫他一个人，又有点独占的快感。他抚摸着Bud的头发，想着Bud叫他时的样子，带着无保留的信任和亲昵，或许他真的可以说服Bud幻化出双腿。他随之想起视频里的交媾画面，每一条人鱼的双腿都那么修长漂亮。他想如果是这只人鱼，和那些被强迫的不同，乖顺地躺在他的身下，双腿缠住他的腰，一声声叫着他的名字……  
忽然间他醒了过来，捏了捏眉心，想回床上睡，结果发现自己的右腿是麻的，他看过去，看见人鱼正枕在上面。他猛然想起自己半梦半醒间想到的事，被震惊得睡意全无。他安慰自己那只是场梦，然后他发现自己硬了。他一动都不敢动，想要否定这个事实，但人鱼挪动了一下，脸颊几乎擦过他的勃起。他一把推开了人鱼，站起来向外走去，麻了的右腿完全不听他的使唤，他扶住桌子站稳了，玻璃杯被手指刮到地上摔了个粉碎。Gordon觉得自己从来没这么狼狈过，拖着右腿迅速地离开了，把Bud惊讶的目光抛在了身后。  
Gordon站在淋浴头下把欲望冷却了下去，他不想去回想那个梦境，但他越刻意地让自己忽略就越忘不了，搞得他窝了一股邪火。他从来都不是洁身自好的人，但他从来都是掌控着全局的那个，连对一条人鱼的欲望都控制不了，这不在他的接受范围之内。  
他只是只动物，Gordon有几分恼怒地想着，然后他意识到，自己在这只动物身上花的时间太多了。  
在接下来的几天，他没有去看人鱼。Darien终于问他：“发生了什么？”  
“这几天这么忙，哪有时间去管他。”  
“他有点不开心。”Darien看着他，像是已经知道了什么。  
Gordon扔下了手里的文件，决定去看一看Bud。Darien的神情让他觉得，他该重新找回主导权，刻意躲着一条人鱼太可笑了。  
他本来是带着点恼怒的，但当看到Bud一脸不开心的表情时，还是把脾气压了下去。他总不能因为自己的欲望而迁怒一条人鱼，更何况当Bud对他表示亲昵时，那种满足感让他暂时忘了前几天的事。  
直到人鱼忽然间吻了他。  
他不想承认，但那种冰凉柔软的触感确实让他短暂地沉湎其中。在他反应过来时，他一把把Bud拽开了。人鱼睁大了眼睛，里面有受伤的神情。  
“你不能……”他本来是想发脾气的，人鱼的表情让他换了个语气，“你不懂这个是什么意思，你不能只是因为喜欢一个人就这么做。”  
人鱼依然看着他，表情很认真。Gordon第一次意识到，其实他看上去也没有那么小，如果是个人类，一定也到了该恋爱的年龄了。  
“你懂那是什么意思吗？”仿佛被迷了心窍，Gordon问出了这个他以为自己知道答案的问题。  
Bud点了点头。他知道个屁，Gordon心里这么说着，重新亲吻了上去。既然那条人鱼以为自己懂，就随他去吧，只是亲吻又没什么大不了，他还经常看到各种杂志上人们亲吻宠物的照片呢。  
但他又硬了，这就不太对了，他触碰到对方的舌头，有从舌尖开始发麻的感觉，他几乎怀疑人鱼的唾液是不是有催情的功能。人鱼环住了他的脖颈，湿漉漉的上身和他贴在了一起，他能感觉到水渍在他的衬衫上氤氲开来。些微的寒意让他找回了自己，他们分开了，Gordon看着人鱼的眼睛，觉得下腹涌起一团火，但他没有办法，他不能让Bud变出双腿，他不能是那个开口的人。  
他不能主动要求和一只人鱼做爱。  
Bud只是看着他，毫无反应，于是他叹了一口气，准备离开，只剩十几天了，十几天后把人鱼卖出去就结束了，他会忘了这件事的。  
“Gekko先生。”Bud拉住了他。人鱼上了岸，仰躺在岸边，鱼尾舒展地打开。然后Gordon看见在靠近腹部的位置，两片鱼鳞向两侧滑开了，露出藏在里面的裂口，一根和人类没什么两样的阴茎微微勃起，在阴茎的下方，一道入口微微张合，像是在邀请人的进入。  
Gordon呆立在了原地，从来没有人告诉过他这个。他更震惊于人鱼的态度，他不敢想，他就可以这么得到这只人鱼了？  
“Gekko先生……”Bud轻声喊他，眼睛里有渴望。他蹲了下去，小心地伸出手去，也只是触碰了一下周围的鳞片。“你想要这个吗？”他问道。人鱼点了点头，一脸坚决。Gordon脑子里理智的那根弦终于断掉了，他解开腰带，把自己硬了半天的阴茎操了进去。  
和人鱼微凉的体表不同，甬道里炽热而又缠绵，就像是有生命的活物一样包裹着入侵者，Gordon已经膨胀到顶点的欲望就像遇了火星一样炸开了。他觉得自己浑身发热，除了用力地冲撞外没有别的可以发泄的出口。他操过很多人，但没谁能像人鱼一样拥有这么紧致的甬道，而且一点都不干涩，湿润又温暖，随着他的节奏完美的收缩着，将他整个人往里吸。他毫不留情地抽插着，致命的快感一路上扬，毫不费力地到达了顶点，欲望喷薄而出，那一瞬间他几乎觉得自己到了天堂。  
“Gekko先生……”人鱼小声的呜咽拉回了他的理智，他低头看去，Bud满脸的汗水，双手紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，手指甲按得发白。人鱼的眼睛上蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，有几分涣散地看着他。  
Gordon看着那双眼睛，觉得自己又硬了，他再次抽插起来。Bud吸了吸鼻子，这一次连他的胳膊都握不住了，双手胡乱地抓挠着，就像睡梦中的小狗。  
“Gekko先生……”Bud反复地叫着，就像这是能让他解脱的灵丹妙药一样。Gordon放缓了速度，耐心地享受着每一次进入带来的快感，即使已经被操弄那么久了，那一处依然紧致地包裹着他没有一丝松懈。这种缓慢的入侵让人鱼的快感一点点累积，但又始终无法到达高潮，被吊在快乐与痛苦的边缘的人鱼终于小声抽噎起来，眼睛里的泪水滑下来，就像他流满前液的阴茎一样，让人觉得无助。  
“Gekko先生……”他哼叫着，在Gordon身下扭动。  
“叫我Gordon。”Gordon忽然说道。人鱼楞了一下，迅速的顶撞就再次袭来。人鱼慌了神，“Gor……”他开口，但没有办法发出完整的音节。Gordon握住了他的阴茎，随着自己的节奏撸动着，人鱼瞪大了眼睛，双手抓了两下后揽住了他的脊背，张着嘴颤抖着喘息，脸颊上一片潮红，让Gordon怀疑他的阴茎是不是从来没被触碰过才会如此敏感。  
“Gor……Gordon！”伴随着一声带着哭腔的尖叫，人鱼射了出来。这个名字像是一记镇定剂，高潮后的人鱼安静了下来，任由Gordon继续动作着，他伸出手搭在了Gordon的肩膀上，露出一个笑意。  
“Gordon。”人鱼轻声说着。Gordon的心像是被什么填满了快要溢出来，他射了出来，跪直了身体轻声喘息。  
半晌他终于完全找回了理智，他想要抽身离开，但还是躺在了人鱼的旁边。人鱼转过身来，凑上前亲吻他，像是只讨骨头的小狗。  
Gordon敷衍着应对着他，想着这算什么事啊，自己居然和一只人鱼做爱了，人鱼下身的鳞片贴上了他的身体，冰冰凉得让他打了个寒颤。  
“Gordon……”人鱼轻声呢喃着，嘴角挂着好看的笑容，眼睛弯弯的很是讨人喜欢。于是Gordon安慰自己这也好，至少他又会说了一个词。  
五  
“Darien，”Gordon叫住了正要离开的女人，“如果有些人鱼的事情，它确实是真的，但人们都不知道，那说明了什么？”  
“说明它们被隐藏了起来，”Darien回道，“你发现了什么，Gordon？”  
“听上去像个危险的秘密。”Gordon没有回答她。  
“但你也说过要抓住机遇，不论你发现了什么秘密，要抓紧时间了，拍卖会就要到了。说到拍卖会，人鱼的名册你是怎么打算的，这一只……”  
Darien意味深长地看着他，Gordon立刻明白了她的意思，嗤笑了一声：“我养一条人鱼有什么用？”  
“只是问问，觉得你可能会有些想法。”  
养一条人鱼。这个念头在Gordon脑海里盘旋了一下，随后被他驱赶了出去：“把他加进去，至于别的，我再想一想。”  
Darien点点头离开了，Gordon推门进去看Bud的情况。

Bud沉在水底，过了好一会儿才出来，罕见的有了戒备的神情。  
“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”Gordon伸手叫他过来，有点担忧地问。  
人鱼慢慢地靠近，忽然间向他的手咬了过去，虽然在牙齿触碰到的时候收了不少力道，但还是见了血。  
Gordon嘶了一声把手收了回来，所幸伤口不是太深。他很吃惊地和Bud对视着，人鱼也很慌张，不知道该不该逃走，抿紧了嘴唇一副无助的样子。  
Gordon不知道他这是怎么了，但他不打算对和他做过爱的对象暴力相向。他是个混蛋，但从来不在这方面，他已经在性上占到便宜了，不介意在别的地方吃点亏。  
他以为Bud像他以前那些喜怒无常翻脸不认人的小情人一样在耍小脾气，于是他又伸出了手诱哄着：“不舒服吗？你得让我知道你哪里难受。”  
Bud看了看他被咬伤的手，又看了看他，终于还是让他碰到了自己的脸颊，但直到Gordon有事离开，人鱼的心情始终没有好转。Gordon在电话里谈着事情，但心里一直想着Bud，他一放下电话就回到了Bud身边，这一次人鱼好像开心了一点，但反常地很安静，只是乖乖地趴在他身边，他想自己可能真的弄疼这条人鱼了。所以在吃饭的时候，他久违地用手喂了Bud，Bud犹豫着从他手里接过食物，忽然又用嘴唇碰了碰他的伤口。人鱼抬眼看他，他尽量做出一个安慰的神情，人鱼好像突然间红了眼圈，转头又不理他了。  
他多去了几次后，Bud正常了许多，但他总觉得对方对他有种若即若离的态度。人鱼和以前一样甚至更多的粘着他，笑的却比以前少了，Gordon几乎怀疑这是人鱼破处后内心受伤的反应。所以他觉得自己可能没机会再体验一次和人鱼做爱的感受了，他很遗憾，直到Bud再一次向他求欢。  
他犹豫了一下，他不想再造成什么更严重的后果。他反复确认了几次，都得到肯定的答案。他没再客气，甚至忘了这几天Bud的异常，和上一次一样尽情地掠夺着，人鱼拦着他的脊背，一声声地叫着他的名字，在一次大力地顶撞下指甲划破了他的后背。  
Gordon咒骂了一声，把人鱼的手臂拽开了，他正打算把手臂扔到一边继续时，看到了Bud睁大的眼睛里有委屈的神情，甚至是有几分难过。男人下面硬的时候心总是会软一些，他把动作放缓了一些，摩挲着Bud的脸颊，“我弄疼你了？”他轻声问着。其实他对床伴一向都还算温柔，只是这种致命的快感搅得他没了理智。意识到这点后他就克制了自己，然后发现温和的性爱没有减损愉悦感，反而有一种别样的舒适。他亲吻着人鱼，就好像这真的是一个人类伴侣一样，他觉得自己已经很小心了，人鱼还是红了眼圈，小声地呜咽着，但没有任何抗拒的意思，反而紧紧地握着他的胳膊，扬起头寻求着他的爱抚，倒真像一条缺水的鱼。  
Gordon喜欢这种驯服的感觉，他不太想让别人也看到这种景象。他射精后将自己抽了出来，人鱼的裂口有点红肿，鱼尾无力地拍打着。Bud依然拽着他，像是怕他消失了一样。他在泳池旁陪着人鱼睡了一觉，他梦见有人掰开了人鱼拽着他的手，从他身边拖开，Bud无助地看着他，眼睛里都是泪水。然后他看见人鱼躺在地上，裂口处流出混杂了鲜血的精液，下身的鱼鳞被剥掉了大半，那双漂亮的嘴唇微微地张着，总是湿漉漉的唇瓣破皮起皱，呈现一种死人般的惨白。  
Gordon被吓醒了，他看见Bud躺在他的腿上，皱着眉小声哼哼着，像是做了什么噩梦，他伸手抚摸着人鱼的脊背，对方在他手下慢慢地平静了下来。

“先把他从名册里撤掉吧。”Gordon对Darien说，他觉得养一只人鱼也不是什么大不了的事，现在他只需要考虑要不要把人鱼的秘密公之于众。  
他从来没听过这种交合方式，这很奇怪。他是个商人，他懂得把握机遇，但他也懂得小心陷阱，天下不会有免费的午餐。  
这个困惑让他无法入睡。他在深夜去了水池旁，Bud浮了上来陪伴着他，“为什么没有别人知道呢？”Gordon问着，他知道他得不到答案。  
人鱼抬着头看他，张了张嘴，但什么都说不出来。人鱼看上去有些郁郁寡欢，但他也好不到哪里去，所以当Bud吻他的时候，他没有拒绝，他想他需要一场性爱来让不知道为什么特别乱的心休息一下。  
这一次的人鱼特别主动，几乎是将自己向Gordon的阴茎上送，可能又搞得自己很痛，漂亮的脸蛋皱了起来。“轻点，”Gordon阻止着他，他想自己应该是真的挺喜欢这条人鱼的。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”Gordon问他，“你就留在这里怎么样？属于我一个人，你觉得怎么样？”  
人鱼看着他，眨眨眼睛，一滴眼泪流了出来。“Gordon。”人鱼轻声说着，第一次Gordon意识到，其实Bud的声音并不是那么的像男孩子，有点低沉，带着点浪荡又柔和的味道。  
高潮过后，人鱼依然挽留着他，他抚摸着人鱼的黑发，睡着在了泳池旁的躺椅上。

现在刚刚清晨六点，水族馆的看守开门时想着，一个英俊的年轻人站在门外，对他露出了一个好看的笑容。  
“Gordon先生叫我们来将人鱼运到拍卖会现场。”那人指了指身后的车队，说道。  
“原定可不是今天。”看守说道。  
“计划赶不上变化。”年轻人露出了个调侃的表情，拿出了运送的文件，上面有着Gordon的签名。于是他点了点头，带人往里走，那人在门禁处刷了卡，顺利地进入了，于是他就把最后一点戒心也放下了。  
一群人高效地将人鱼们送到了车上，司机爬进驾驶舱打算离开，但那个年轻人却站在了原地。  
“我不走。”他说道。  
司机看着他：“你知道可能发生什么。”  
“我不能走，”他揉乱了本来梳得整整齐齐的头发，“我很抱歉，让他知道了那件事……我就是，我以为……”  
司机叹了口气：“总会发生这种事。如果你一定要留下来，也只能随你去了。”  
“我父亲……你们和他说，我很抱歉。”  
“你自己保重。”司机有几分难过地看着他，就像这就是诀别一样。  
年轻人目送着车开走了，转身重新走进了已经空了的水族馆。  
六  
Gordon从睡梦中醒来，他的右手摸了一下，人鱼已经不在旁边了。他站起来向水里看了一眼，没有找到人鱼的踪影。  
这很常见，Bud经常会呆在水底，站在岸上很难一眼看到他在哪儿，但Gordon就是觉得哪里不对，整个房间给他的感觉太空了。  
“Buddy？”他喊了一声，没有任何回应。他的手机响了，他接起电话，是从存放那几条人鱼的地方打来的，对方在电话里对他说：“Gekko先生，您得过来一趟。”

当Gordon看到那些空荡荡的水箱时，他甚至没有精力想是哪里出了问题，怒火让他几乎有杀人的冲动，他从来没吃过这么大的亏。  
然后他听见有人说：“那里还有一只人鱼。”他看过去，看到他熟悉的那只人鱼安静地趴在水箱的角落里直视着他，就像他们第一次见面时那样。然后他想明白了一些事情，最近几天人鱼的反常，今早他找不到的门卡，还有脚下的一套他的西装。  
他进来时没看到这件被扔到地上的衣服，已经被地上的水浸湿了，还被人不经意间踩了几脚，大概是毁了。这衣服挺贵的，Gordon想着，抬手指了指人鱼：“把这里收拾干净了，把他带回去。”

Gordon先吃了个早饭，才去看人鱼，折腾了一早上，他已经饿得有点发晕。但他根本没注意到自己吃了什么，明明肚子里很空，吃下去的东西却还是想往上反，等他站在水池边上，才反应过来，那是一肚子的怒气。  
人鱼在最里面的地方带着戒备和他对视，他气极反笑，摇了摇头：“所以你会说话，你什么都会说。”  
“所以你要把我卖多少钱？”人鱼开口，其实他说起话来还是有些生硬，像是一门外语的初学者。  
Gordon被他噎住了，这个问题他想过很多遍，但现在却不知道怎么回答。  
“你想的都是这个，你只是想卖掉我们。那很可怕，我听过那些故事，我必须得这么做。”人鱼继续说着，肩膀绷紧，声音干涩。  
忽然Gordon想起了什么，他的心疼了一下：“所以你是故意弄伤了自己来接近我？”  
“那是意外，”人鱼又往后缩了缩，像是要为自己辩解，“我几天前才知道你只是想卖了我们。”  
那点心疼都不见了，取而代之的是怒火：“我救了你！你就是这么报答我的？你个忘恩负义的小杂种！”  
人鱼心虚了：“所以我没走，”他说，“我欠你的。”  
“我该拔光你的鳞片。”Gordon冷冷地说，人鱼哆嗦了一下，咬住了嘴唇。  
“过来。”Gordon说着，他的声音很平静，但却带着威胁的意味。人鱼迟疑了一下，顺从地游了过来，Gordon觉得又好气又好笑，他真的以为自己不会做出所说的事吗？  
他拽着人鱼的胳膊把对方拖上了岸，“把腿变出来，”他命令着，“否则我就拔掉你的鳞片。”  
人鱼微弱地挣扎着，小声地叫着他的名字，这只能让他想起来自己是怎么被愚弄的，他甚至舍不得强行地让人鱼变出双腿。他终于意识到他就是在舍不得，根本就不是什么怕在拍卖会之前伤口无法恢复。但现在认识到这一点对他没有半点帮助，只会让他更加的怒火中烧。  
“快点！”Gordon按住了人鱼的后颈，将他压制在了地上，人鱼依然在扭动着，但没有逃离，他们僵持在那里，终于，人鱼的双腿缓慢地幻化了出来。  
Gordon一把分开那两条修长的腿，解开皮带将阴茎强行埋入了后穴，Bud尖叫了一声，再次挣扎起来。Gordon压住了他的肩膀，迅速地冲撞着，其实这和他们前几次的做爱根本没有办法相比，但怒火总要有一个途径得以宣泄。  
Bud被按得趴伏在地上，他的手想抓住些什么但却找不到，只能紧紧地抠住地面。“Gordon……“他反复地叫着，激得Gordon一个大力地顶撞，逼出一个上挑的尾音。  
“你现在又不会说别的话了？”Gordon拽起了他的头发嘲讽着。  
不知道是汗水还是泪水，Bud的眼角已经湿润了，他闭了闭眼睛，抿住了嘴唇，又被一个顶撞逼得张开了嘴，声音里已经带了哭腔：“Gordon……”  
人鱼这副样子弄得Gordon也没了脾气，他放开了手，转而握住了对方的腰：“行了，我根本就没怎么弄疼你！”  
他真的很注意没有伤到人鱼，毕竟如果闹到进医院也是很难解释的事情。人鱼的后面已经松软了下来，配合地吞吐着，前面也开始流出前液，Gordon不知道他为什么还是一副难受到受不了的样子。  
当他终于要结束的时候，人鱼已经趴在地面上哭得抽抽噎噎，时不时带出两声呛咳。他退了出去，把人鱼翻了过来，然后他也有点慌。Bud眼睛通红，嘴唇已经干了，就像是快要干死的鱼。人鱼向他伸出手，刚碰到他的胳膊，就被他推到了水里，他忘了Bud在岸上呆了多长时间了，他担心对方真的会缺水而死。  
人鱼入了水就没了踪影，他在岸边站了半天，也不知道该做什么，只好离开了。

他在接下来的好几天都在想要怎么挽回损失，怎么将手里的这一只卖个好价钱，最阴暗的时候甚至想过让人鱼去表演他要多长时间才能回本。直到Darien来告诉他人鱼已经几天没吃东西了。  
医生没有检查出什么问题，Gordon也不可能和别人说人鱼可能是被他操出问题来了。他已经有点后悔前几天的一时冲动了。他终于起身要去看看人鱼，Darien问他：“你打算怎么安排他？”  
“找个买家卖出去。”他答道。  
“他再不吃东西可能就撑不到那天了。”Darien说了一句。  
“那就把他扔回海里！”Gordon扶额，他还能怎么办，让人鱼死在这里吗，那么大的尸体他要怎么处理，是挖个坑埋了还是买棺材？想一想他就觉得头疼。  
然后他就想，不行就真的扔回海里吧，他不想计较了，只想赶紧把这件事解决了。

他走到水边，一点动静都没有。“Bud？”他喊了一声，声音在水面上回荡，没有得到回应。  
那一瞬间他有点心慌，他想人鱼不会是真的死在水里了吧，Bud变成尸体的景象让他打了个寒颤。没有办法，他脱下了鞋，早知道他就不该穿西装过来的。  
他下了水，衣物都被弄湿了，这一套大概又要毁掉了。“Buddy？”他放软了姿态，用上诱哄的语气，“出来吧，我不会真的剥你的鳞片的。”  
他本来也只是说说而已，他趟着水，想他大概真的拿这条人鱼没有办法。依然没有声音，他正在考虑要不要把自己全都弄湿到水下去捞鱼，一片阴影滑到了他的身边，在他来得及反应前，人鱼浮出水面掀起的巨大水花搅动了水流，他没站稳，向后摔进了水里。  
他几乎沉进了水底，仰头望去能看见灯光透过水面照下来，一片安静的明亮。一双手臂抱住了他的腰，将他扶了起来。他一边呛咳着一边拽住周围的扶梯上了岸，坐在岸边继续向外咳水。  
人鱼抬头看着他，一副又抱歉又紧张的表情，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。“你不像是不舒服的样子。”Gordon说着，把自己湿透了的外套脱了下来。  
“我……我确实不舒服。”人鱼小声说着  
Gordon瞪着他，他本来想说你就是死了关我什么事，但人鱼确实看上去瘦了，他叹了口气，问：“哪里不舒服？”  
“我胸口疼，”Bud说道，又赶在Gordon说话前补充了一句，“现在好了。”  
“好了还不吃饭？你是在和我生气？”Gordon嗤笑了一声。  
“我……我刚好，你来了才好。”  
Gordon楞了一下，想这算是情话？但人鱼一脸认真，没有任何调笑的意思，他也只能把到了嘴边的讥讽咽了回去。他转身拿了个甜甜圈过来，掰了一块递过去：“先吃点东西再说。”  
在人鱼舔他手指上的糖霜的时候，他做出了一个决定，他不可能和别的人分享这种画面，除他以外没人能得到这条人鱼。  
所以他只有两条路可以走。“你想回家吗？”他问道。  
Bud停止了进食，有一种紧张的前兆，“我不想走，你说我可以留在这里的。”他小声回答。  
“然后反咬我一口？”  
人鱼的目光黯淡了下去。Gordon也并没有真的想抓住这一点不放，只是被背叛的郁气总还得持续几天。人鱼情绪低沉的模样让他心软了一点，他又递过去一块：“没有下次。”他说着，算是把这件事揭了过去。  
人鱼没有开心起来的意思，他眨眨眼睛，勉强把泪水收了回去：“不会再有下次了，”他停顿了一会儿，终于鼓足了勇气问道，“我是不是要死了？”  
“……”这个没头没尾的问题搞得Gordon一头雾水。人鱼继续说了下去：“那天你走以后，我胸口就很疼，什么都不想吃，连动都不想动。我不知道这是怎么了。”  
“……”这大概算是情话，Gordon想着，如果是别人说出来他会觉得肉麻，但人鱼一脸认真地说着，还在努力掩饰心里的恐惧，他就觉得这些话也不是那么难以接受。  
不管怎么聪明这还只是条人鱼啊，他揉了把Bud的头发：“别瞎想，现在不是好了吗。”  
七  
在人鱼恢复正常几天后，Gordon觉得自己也该收取一下报酬了，“我很抱歉上次的事，如果再来一次，我不会弄疼你的，”他摩挲着人鱼的耳后，像在给一条狗挠痒，“你还愿意再让我看一次双腿吗？”  
人鱼的尾巴正拖在地上，听了这话，甩动了一下后，双腿幻化了出来，赤裸着跪在地上。他的阴茎已经有了抬头的迹象，脸上带着毫不掩饰的欲望抬头看着Gordon。  
这很可爱。Gordon想着，握住了对方的阴茎，人鱼惊喘了一声，将自己向Gordon手上送，最脆弱的部分被人握在手里，但他毫无保留的信任，闭上眼睛张开嘴泄露出呻吟。  
Gordon观察着他的表情，在快要高潮的时候停下了手中的动作，人鱼呻吟了一声睁开眼，握住了Gordon的手哀求着扭动着。“去床上。”Gordon说，人鱼有些不情愿，呆在原地没有动。“这次不会弄疼你的。”Gordon哄骗着亲吻他。  
“但我们一般都不会用这种方式和伴侣交合。”Bud说。  
“特殊情况呢？”Gordon心不在焉地问，其实他也觉得这样的方式没有未幻化前来得爽，但他喜欢人鱼的双腿，这很神奇。  
“当只是想发泄欲望的时候，这样不会有使用泄殖腔那么疼。”人鱼回答。  
Gordon楞了一下：“那样很疼？”  
“只是雄性人鱼的泄殖腔不适合插入……”  
他没耐心听那些复杂的解释，只是突然间明白了什么：“所以你怕我把这件事告诉别人？”  
人鱼又不回答了，Gordon笑了一声：“那你当时还让我知道了？”  
人鱼没吭声，但其实Gordon知道答案，Bud是真的喜欢他，这个认知让他心情很好。他拍了拍人鱼的脸：“这是在人类的世界里。我们喜欢用这种方式做爱。”  
“但我想看着你。”人鱼说。  
“这种方式也可以面对面。”Gordon告诉他，于是人鱼欣然地接受了

人鱼的双腿盘着他的腰，像水草一样缠在他身上，不会弄疼那种话大概已经成了谎言，但反正人鱼也不在乎，他正沉浸在快感里无法自拔，于是Gordon也就抛在了脑后。  
Bud本来离开水一段时间后已经干掉的头发再次被汗水打湿了，黑发散落在额前，他毫不顾忌地呻吟着，像在人鱼的字典里从来没有廉耻心这个词语的存在。他的声音带了点甜腻和放荡，撩得Gordon心痒，他想起了关于人鱼的一些传说，于是开口说道：“真想知道你唱歌的时候是不是真的像传说那样迷人。”  
人鱼有几分迷茫地看着他，快感让他的大脑变得迟钝了，那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛让Gordon觉得自己要被吸进去了，他想可能人鱼身上可能真的有什么神秘的东西。他想被迷了心窍一样说道：“既然你留下来了，我再也不打别的人鱼的主意了，你说怎么样？”  
人鱼花了几秒反应了过来，他的眼睛亮了起来，即使这几天他们相处得无比亲密也没能摆脱的那道阴影终于消失了。他侧过头，吻了下Gordon的手指，于是Gordon觉得，这个交易他也不算吃亏。环保主义越来越受到人们重视，甚至已经影响到了商业利益，他可以利用这点做做文章。同时，他还能得到一条乖顺的人鱼。  
他终于彻底地把被背叛的不满放下了。他向来讨厌过于亲密的关系，因为他知道人和人之间的感情是靠不住的，但人鱼是另一回事，Bud是他的所有物，他是掌控者，在最后一点矛盾被解决后，他不必担心再出现任何变数，他只需要享受这种愉悦就好。  
他操弄着身下的人鱼，直至自己心满意足。高潮过后冷酷还没完全找回主导权，Gordon看着Bud，想着他真的很漂亮，俯下身给了他一个真正意义上的亲吻。

end

看着好汉两个半写这个其实内心还是很酸爽的  
本来想着既然都ooc成这样了就一路奔向傻白甜的泛着恋爱泡泡的结尾吧，但卡结尾的时候忽然又觉得，这两个是真的不可能有平等的感情吧，Gordon再喜欢Bud，也是对一条人鱼的喜欢  
就像电影一样，Gordon再喜欢Bud，也是因为Bud能给他赚钱啊。  
顿时就觉得心灰意冷，就这么发出来了  
华尔街cp果然是邪教，活该这么冷，我是个傻逼  
还不如去写现代启示录的文，毕竟我给人安利华尔街，结果她一头扎进了马丁辛的坑里……


End file.
